Benzazocine-2,6-diones unsubstituted on the dione ring were reported by Jones and Tringham, Journal of the Chemical Society Perkins, I, 1280-1283 (1975), as intermediates for possible anti-inflammatory agents. The desired end products therein had a carboxylic acid group in place of the oxo group in the six position and an aralkyl group on the nitrogen--and were found to exhibit no significant anti-inflammatory activity.
3-Amino-benzazocine-2,6-diones having angiotensin converting enzyme inhibition and hypotensive properties are disclosed in European Patent Publication EP-119-161-A to Ciba-Geigy (Derwent Abstract 84-232700/38). These compounds are further substituted on the nitrogen atom by a methylene carboxy group.
The new compounds of the invention differ from the above in having a 4-aryl or heteroaryl substituent and 1-alkyleneamino substituent. Further, the new compounds of the invention exhibits pharmacological properties as anti-arrhythmic agents.